Tron (Dividing Lines)
Tron is a world-bound party member for Johnny Madman in Dividing Lines. Story Act I Tron is first met by Johnny as the engmatic Rinzler, the final opponent in the Disc Arena. Rinzler forfeits after seeing Johnny bleed instead of bursting into pixels. Johnny is taken to Clu 2, who challenges him to a Lightcycle battle. During the battle, Johnny and Rinzler face off one-on-one when their Lightcycles are derezzed. During the fight, Johnny smashes Rinzler's helmet to show Tron's face underneath. Wehn Tron sees the Keyblade, he says the name "Sora" and faints. Johnny picks up Tron and a Light Runner bursts on the scene. The woman driver, named Quorra, tells Johnny to get in, and Tron is brought along. As Rinzler is no longer functional, Clu 2 summons Sark from the old system to replace him. Tron wakes up as Quorra and Johnny arrive in the Outlands. Quorra is suprised to see Tron, as he has been thought to be derezzed a long time ago. Quorra takes Tron and Johnny to see Kevin Flynn, the man who created the Grid. Flynn is suprised to see Tron, and tells them about what happened during Tron's absence. As Clu feeds on Flynn's resistance, Flynn cannot step onto the Grid. Johnny suggests that they make a move for the portal while it's still open, but Flynn remains firm on his stand to stay. Tron sides with Johnny and heads with him back to TRON City to meet with Castor. Castor tells the two what they need to have to get to the portal, but Tron and Johnny are betrayed by Castor, who summons Black Guardsmen and Heartless to battle Tron and Johnny. Quorra and Flynn show up to save them, but Quorra's arm is dismembered during the battle. Johnny, Tron, and Flynn escape with Quorra's unconcious body and hitch a ride on a Solar Sailer. While repairing Quorra, Tron volunteers some of his Rinzler programming to give her strength, but Johnny states that his hope for her safety is more than enough. During the flight, Tron talks to Flynn about his time as Rinzler, while Johnny talks to Quorra about the outside world. Nearing the end of the flight, the Solar Sailer is taken by Clu's warship. Quorra gives herself up to Sark to allow Johnny and Flynn to make a run for the portal. Johnny and Tron decide to go after Quorra, while Flynn hijacks a ship. While searching for Quorra, Johnny finds Flynn's disc, which would allow Flynn's army to enter the real world. The two battle Sark who had captured Quorra and was bringing her to Clu's quarters. Johnny, Tron, Quorra and Flynn make their escape and battle Clu and Sark's Light-Jets while making a run for the portal. Johnny and Tron arrive after Flynn and Quorra, and they battle Clu while Flynn and Quorra escape to the real world and execute RM*, which begins to delete the Grid as fast as it can. Johnny and Clu manage to make it into the portal before being derezzed, but Tron is severly affected by the transfer to the real world, and requires to have some repairs done. Tron goes back to the Grid to help rebuild when Johnny leaves to go on to other worlds. Act II One year later, Tron has been taken captive by Sark to once more play in the games. Sark, reset to his original programming, is running the Game Grid in the absence of the "MCP." Johnny rescues Tron and fight Sark on his airship. Tron resumes his duty helping Flynn rebuild the Grid, while Quorra is taken by Johnny to the real world. Act III Tron is kidnapped by Scrod Id, along with other world-bound heroes, to have his power taken in an attempt to create a suitable body for the spirit. It is revealed that all the heroes have been given the right to wield the Keyblade because of Johnny. Johnny saves the heroes and returns them to their respective worlds. Trivia *Tron's reference of Sora to break Clu's mind control is similar to Tron Legacy, where his seeing Flynn causes him to overpower Clu's mind control. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Man Category:Disney Characters